Customer service is the provision of support to customers. This support helps customers make cost effective purchases and learn how to correctly use a product. Traditionally, these services are provided in-person at brick and mortar retail stores by store employees. With the explosion in online shopping, however, the prevalence of in-store purchases and in-person customer support has decreased as most online purchases are delivered directly to a customer's home. The shift from in-store interactions to home based transactions, however, does not eliminate the need for high quality customer service. Alternative techniques for providing customer service are needed as it may be impractical to require a customer to travel to a retail store to receive in-person support.